


Rest

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Tadashi hates upsetting his aunt, but the part of his brain determined to get Baymax functioning properly refuses to cooperate. He can't go to bed yet.Cass, on the other hand, is not going to let her nephew run himself ragged on a project he still has plenty of time to work out. He's going to bed.Hiro's just enjoying the show from afar.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Just in case anyone missed it in the tags, this is not complete. The button that lets me mark my fic as incomplete isn't showing up when I go to post a new work or when I try to edit the story. I don't know why, it's just not there. So yeah, this isn't supposed to be a single chapter story. I'll update it eventually.

Tadashi was tired.

More than tired. He had been up all night for the past three nights working on Baymax's code, only catching a few intermittent hours of shut eye between classes. He wasn't even sure if he had been home in the past three days - he had vague memories of eating dinner with Hiro and Aunt Cass at the kitchen table one night, but for all he knew, that might have been a dream. All he knew for certain was that he had definitely been texting them; his phone held the proof.

Case in point, his latest text message from Aunt Cass, reminding him that he _better_ be home tonight and asleep in _his own bed,_ because three days in a row of all-nighters at school was their agreed upon limit, and if he wasn't at least home by ten o'clock tonight, she would personally pick him up from _his lab_ herself. As if he was eight years old and needed to be picked up in the middle of the school day, in front of all his peers, for bad behavior. She'd already dragged his tired butt to her truck by the ear twice since his enrollment three years ago. Tadashi did not want to experience that a third time. Fred still laughed at him for the first two times.

He groaned in his chair, rereading the warning again and again, just to make sure he had it right. Tonight, ten o'clock. From Aunt Cass, not Hiro or Honey Lemon. It had already been three days, he was gonna be grounded if he stayed another night - okay, it was real.

Tadashi threw himself back, head lolling over the top of his chair. He did not want to go home tonight. While Baymax was a graduation project (well, for his BA; he wasn't leaving SFIT anytime soon) and therefore a prototype wasn't expected to be completed until the end of the year, the coding was bothering him so much. Tadashi had never experienced obstacles like this in his entire life. He had grown up building robots, had initially taught himself how to code the more complicated bots, was the one who won a full scholarship to SFIT on his coding abilities with a previous (albeit _MUCH_ more simple) version of Baymax he had built his senior year of high school. Why was this going so wrong? His project could barely turn on without flipping out in some way or another. He felt like if he didn't crack this soon, he was going to die.

The logical solution to his two problems, Baymax's coding and Aunt Cass' grabby fingers, was to take Baymax home and work on him there. He had done it before. Too bad he couldn't do that now.

Tadashi's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Wait, why couldn't he do that? The skeletal structure was fine. The vinyl deflated and inflated perfectly. Transportation of his project was not an issue. Why was he thinking that was a problem? God, he really was tired -

Tadashi swerved his neck around to look at Baymax. His face immediately fell, and he groaned loudly. Oh, _that's_ right; he can't because whatever he had done to the code last time had interfered with Baymax's transportation commands, rendering him unable to deflate AND fold himself nicely into his container. That's right. Stupid him, he forgot one of his recent problems he had spent seventy-two hours trying fix just like that! GOD, he was tired...

Maybe Aunt Cass was right. Even if he could take Baymax home, maybe it was a better idea to just get some sleep in his own bed tonight. That was why they had established the rule, wasn't it? So he could refuel before he hit his breaking point? Because it certainly felt like he was going to soon at this rate.

“You don’t mind if I leave you here like this for a whole night, do you, pal?” Tadashi asked the deactivated robot.

Baymax, naturally, said nothing.

He threw a hand over the side of his face, stretching his other arm with a sigh. “Except,” he muttered to himself, “I mind. I mind a lot. Because this code is going to kill me, and I might kill myself from exhaustion before it does.”

He thought about texting Aunt Cass to plea for another night of working of his lab. Tomorrow was Saturday, after all; he didn’t have classes on Saturday. He could come home at eight in the morning and sleep until dinner. Just one night, one more night, to make _some_ progress so he doesn’t rip his hair out on the way home and tear his shirt to shreds and starts parading around streets of San Fransokyo naked because _Baymax wanted to kill him, the hypocritical nurse bot - !_

Tadashi froze. Okay, so maybe a few more hours of sleep was more necessary than he thought.

He looked at the clock at the edge of his computer screen. It was one-o-seven. His next class was at four. It would last until six, which was two hours before dinner at home. Aunt Cass wanted him home by ten at the lastest. If he went to sleep in his makeshift bed on the floor now, he could get a little less than three hours of sleep, rush to class, and -

Tadashi furrowed his brow in frustration. What a wonderful time to lose his point. Thanks, train of thought, he really needed it to come to a complete stop _there!_

“I can’t do this,” he moaned, throwing himself forward on his desk. “He won’t deflate. He won’t fold up. He won’t stop repeating ‘I am Baymax, I am Baymax, I am Baymax’ a thousand times. He won’t stop waving is arms. He won’t scan, he won’t scan, he WON’T SCAN! Is it too late to change my project?”

Yes, by three years. Because Callaghan didn’t believe in quitters. Freshman robotic engineering majors had three months after submitting their initial proposals to drop the idea altogether, and the beginning of their second semester to submit a new, and permanently locked in, proposal. Tadashi had no choice at this point in his academic career.

Not that he would quit anyway. He wanted Baymax to work so badly. He would revolutionize the medical world with a line of Baymaxes. Nurse bots in hospitals, nursing homes, schools, daycare centers, high risk facilities, and more would help prevent and treat so many cases on the spot, decreasing the risk of serious tragedy by such a significant percentage. He would never forgive himself if he gave up on that. Above all, Tadashi wanted his work to help people. Science’s primary goal should always be to help people. Baymax needed to be completed. He wasn’t giving up.

But he was totally dropping out SFIT tomorrow. He could work in the Lucky Cat Café for the rest of his life. That sounded perfect. He could keep a better eye on Hiro, too. No more bot-fighting, period. Yes, this plan was coming together nicely. Bye, college.

Between his head and mousepad, his phone vibrated. Tadashi reluctantly lifted his head, daydreaming so sweetly of his not-really-plan, to check his messages.

The new one was from Hiro.

**Hiro:**

**Soooo, I tried to cover for you and I thought it worked, but Aunt Cass came up here to make sure you were sleeping all right since I told her you crashed in bed at like, seven. I didn’t think she’d be up this late to check on you, but yeah, you’re dead, bro. Aunt Cass is pulling out of the driveway as I type. Can I have your stuff when you die?**

Tadashi stared down at the screen in bewilderment. He wasn’t reading that correctly.

Tentatively, for he was half convinced he was already asleep, Tadashi typed his response.

**Me:**

**It’s won in the afternoon what are yiu talking abot?**

It was only after he hit send that he saw the typos. Stupid, tired fingers.

Hiro’s reply was immediate.

**Hiro:**

**XD XD XD XD XD XD ~This is why Aunt Cass is going to kill you~ <3**

Tadashi blinked at the screen in confusion.

Another message appeared immediately.

**Hiro:**

**Check the clock again, big brother. Or better yet, look outside! Love you~**

His guts suddenly twisting into an agonizing ball, Tadashi slowly whirled his chair around to look outside the window.

Except for the campus lights, it was pitch black outside.

Oh.

Oh no.

Tadashi slumped in his seat. Yeah, he was dead all right.

With one last text message to Hiro -

**Me:**

**Touch any of m stuff ans my ghost will killl yiu.**

\- Tadashi opted to cut his losses. Snatching his bag up, he decided to go wait at the entrance for his aunt, rather than wait for her grabby fingers to grab his ear and drag him down to the hall.

Guess he would fix Baymax tomorrow.


End file.
